


Stay

by hell_oboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rihanna - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Song shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Liam OneShot based on the song 'Stay' By Rihanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

When Liam looked at her, he couldn’t help but see all the beauty in the world held beneath her skin, the combinations of adoring qualities she possessed shining beyond her up most layers. She was beautiful, to him, in every way; the way she would smile, showing only her top teeth, so white, and pearly, perfect beyond description; The way she would laugh, her voice raising into a falsetto before falling upon slight monotone, in only a way she could manage, and he couldn’t help but think that if anyone else had laughed that obscure way, he would find it nothing but annoying, but it was her. She. And she was different.  
But he knew; Liam knew that with beauty came pain, a temperament, a price, and he was never one to deceive himself so pathetically, but she had a certain type of charisma, one that so easily blind sighted him, took hold of his senses and through them among those of the two year olds who would fight for their mothers attention against their siblings, though they were taught to know as their mothers child, there would never be more than a shared and even love between them. He knew she was deceiving, one look at her and he could tell, but he didn’t seem to care; he looked forward to the pain, the temperament, the price.

She had some subtly type of splendour, one that would captivate any living being, and move those who were concealed 7 feet under, one that scared Liam and excited him at the same time. Her characteristics so completely moving, and somehow subtly astonishing, the things, only she, could manage sent him crazy, with even only the thoughts alone. Only she could control him, propel him over the edge, through horror and pain, and into a state of pleasure at the same time; send him insane and his thoughts impractical as well as calming him into some sort of nirvana. The way she could draw him to cum with the simple whisper of seduction in his ear, and could propel him into a fit of over stimulation not too long after never failed to amaze him. Even when far from her, she had the same affect, her voice through the phone, sweet, yet, ominous to him, reminding him of the dealings in their pasts, and cluing him on those of the future. She was a drug to him, much like ecstasy, holding him in a trance-like state in which he transcends his normal consciousness. 

He constantly tried to out-do her, beat her in every way, but never managed to get close enough to the power she seemed to hold on him. She was a diamond and he was coal; he was but a mere peasant and she, royalty. Every time he would come face-to-face with her he seemed to have to restrain himself; from loving her more than she seemed to show; needing her more than she appeared to feel necessary; wanting her more than they could both manage to contain. She never appeared to fail; only ever showing contentedness with him, no more, or less. And she never looked to display how much she meant to him, leaving him to feel a sort of emptiness on nights, when his sheets would lay upon his hot and clammy body, cold and soft, empty beside him. But Liam meant more than the world to her, and though to him, she was greater than all gods believed to be held in the sky. She, to herself, was weak. Scared. And feared all the things she felt toward the one boy she vowed to never acquaint any feelings toward. 

Her pleasure in life fell upon the boy she hindered it to ever be, similar, her love, and her passion. Their nights together now consumed her, leaving behind only thoughts of him in her head, the way their bodies were able to work so smoothly, and in sync. Their breathing in time. Their thoughts so much the same. Whenever slinking out of his room, she would find herself throbbing from the sensation he left between her thighs, causing her to turn back and gaze once again upon his loving, tender body, breathing heavily amongst the sheets she found herself tangled in only moments before. When lying in her own bed, drifting so slowly in and out on consciousness, she would discover her mind betraying her, forcing thoughts of their actions upon her; the way he would fit into her so perfectly, as if to consume her whole body with every thrust he would force out; the way he would moan, deep and raspy, causing her to follow suit, straining from the pleasure she herself was too, receiving. As the images would invade her mind, she would only ever find herself slipping her hand between her legs herself, in a desperate attempt to regain the indulgence she had already received that night.

Her own moans would fill the room as images of the boy; the one with the smile reminding her of innocence, though his actions tarnished that connection; the one with arms reminding her of the Greek gods, portrayed as power in themselves, no blemish would come to mind, his image of a lean body only enhancing the prompt; the one with the power he could never see himself, who could conquer her thoughts, her dreams, her life, sending her into a quivering mess in images perceived by her own, of him. Liam. Her hand gently running up and down her silken slit, sent her into bliss. As hallucinations continued to fill her mind she found the speed of her hand to increase, her figures working vigorously on her clit, in desperate need for release, nothing working.

Frantic and raring for a relief of pleasure, she could only give in, requesting him for his presents once again, much to his disbelief. But he was never one to refuse such an offer, anyway. And within the few moments it took for him to arrive she showed evidence of being distressed, needing him. He was ready. She was ready. They both needed it, now. And within one swift movement Liam took hold of her body, lifting her from her hip, pulling her above him, for her legs to wrap around his waist. He held her tight, his strength proving fit in all areas. Even with all the room they had, their bodies lacked distance, confined to one another; any separate seemed to be a sin. His strength carried them towards her bed, were he allowed himself to drop her body carelessly upon the soft, cushioned surface, before latching himself onto her once again, connecting his sweet, supple lips to her, soft, elegant ones.

Their lips pushed against each other’s, only searching for the feeling they needed, the relief they craved. Moans escaped both their mouths, followed by the occasional grunts from him, and screams from her. Within moments they found themselves thirsting and end to their hunger they had managed to build up so quickly. Liam aggressively thrust himself into her, stopping after a scream of pleasure left her mouth, allowing them both to relish in the moment and accustom themselves to what was to come. With a sudden kick to the back from her he found himself continuing to thrust once again, pleasure building for them both, sweat flowing from their hydrated skin, and loud breaths filling the air. Moans began to grow louder in their ears, neither of them sure if it was due to the lack of oxygen they seemed to find themselves feeling as speed grew, or due to their pleasure intensifying. Liam’s head dropped to her shoulder, as he let out an especially loud moan while finally releasing in side of her. His head shot up and hand toward her clit as he rubbed her sensitive nub furiously causing her to crash over her edge and into a sensation of ecstasy. Lying breathlessly against each other, Liam rose, ready to leave, as par tradition to their interesting happenings, but found himself being pushed back down to lay restlessly against her, before hearing her murmur out a winded “Stay”


End file.
